Y Vivieron Felices¿?
by pollirris
Summary: Por que después de haber alcanzado la felicidad de sentirme tan viva pasado volvió para recordarme que mi destino es el no ser feliz, es un 3xR es mi primer fic no sean muy duro
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personas me pertenece , los demás no que pena, pero la historia si fue creada por mí… n.n**_

_**Espero no sean muy duro, es mi primer fic y mi primer leemon, este es un 3XR y mi razón fue que nunca e leído un fic de esta pareja y de repente me llego la inspiración. No soy muy buena para esto, axial que espero que no sean muy duros y dejen reviws, agradeceré apoyo, y criticas constructivas, todo lo que me pueda hacer mejorar.**_

**Y vivieron felices ¿?**

Por que después de haber alcanzado la felicidad de sentirme tan viva, tan dichosa, tan feliz, tuve que sumergirme de nuevo en la oscuridad. De perder todo aquello que amaba y toda esperanza de seguir en esta vida; y no siendo suficiente mi agonía cuando por fin logre encontrar un pequeño rayo de luz en mi camino mi pasado volvió para recordarme que mi destino es el no ser feliz.

En una banca en la parte mas alejada de un parque en la colonia L1 se encuentra una silueta sumergida en sus pensamiento; a su alrededor se puede percibir un ambiente de tristeza y desesperación. Era una mujer de 20 años, llevaba un vestido negro, zapatos de tacón del mismo color, tenia su pelo rubio el cual le llegaba casi a la cintura recogido con un listón, y la mirada perdida en una foto que tenia entre sus manos, tenia rastro de haber llorado mas ya no salían lagrimas de sus ojos estaban secos al igual que su alma.

Relena no podía comprender como, después de haberse sentido en la sima del mundo ahora se encontrara hay llorando por el verdadero amor de su vida el cual la había sido arrebatado sin previo aviso y que por el momento no sabia si se encontraba bien.

Pero porque le hacia eso si el no quería ser feliz a su lado porque no dejar que ella lo fuera, que le había hecho ella; acaso por haberlo amado su castigo era ser infeliz por el resto de su existencia, no comprendía como podía ser axial, no que supuestamente el no sentía nada por ella era tanta su obsesión que equivoco su camino a tal grado de lastimar a la única persona que se preocupaba por el y veía por su bienestar.

En ese momento relena se sintió mareada, era tanto el dolor que la rodeaba que ya no solo le dolía el corazón sino todo su ser.

Quería olvidar todo y dejar de sentir pero todo volvía a su mente una y otra vez no dejaba de recordar todo lo que había pasado como olvidarlo, como seguir sin miedo a que volviera a suceder:

Todo comenzó en la mansión de los pescraft (o como se escriba), era una mañana calida de verano en el enorme jardín estaba radiante y lleno de flores de todo tipo, en el se encontraba como ya era costumbre a dos jóvenes de unos dieciocho años aproximadamente sentados a la sombra del árbol mas alto del jardín. La muchacha vestida con una blusa blanca y una falda rosa el pelo lo tenia suelto y le llegaba un poco mas debajo de lo hombros, el llevaba unos jeans y una camisa blanca de cuello (como cuando recato a dúo de la base lunar aaaa que lindo se me izo jijiji XD), ambos estaban en silencio ella disfrutando el paisaje (y quien no con semejante bombón al lado) y el perdido en un libro.

Ella se ilusionaba tanto de que el la fuera a visitar le Asia sentir que era importante para el y que tal vez el sentía un poco de afecto Asia ella, axial que nunca lo rodeaba con preguntas ya que sabia de antemano que seria inútil porque el era como decirlo simplemente heero, pero también el que fuera axial todo el tiempo, la hacia de repente sacar de sus casillas a ella no le bastaba con tenerlo axial quería saber mas tenerlo para ella poder besarlo, abrazarlo, cuidar de el, saber a donde se va en el tiempo que deja de ir a su casa, en fin ser algo mas que su amiga bueno si se podía decir que eso eran, ya que el iba de vez en cuando, de repente diario o dos veces por semana, una vez al mes y lo demás se perdía como si el mundo se lo tragara, y cuando estaba con ella no hacían otra cosa mas que estar sentados en el jardín en silencio o leyendo y cuando hablaban las conversaciones eran cortas y superficiales de repente ella le lograba sacar información sobre el como en que trabajaba en los prevents de vez en cuando y que estaba formando un negocio propio y cosas axial pero era muy rara ese tipo de conversación y el nunca le preguntaba nada y cuando ella le contaba algo de su vida el solo decía ya lo se o se quedaba callado.

Pero ese día y después de mucho meditar se había decidido, ya estaba harta de que no salieran de lo mismo no le importaba esperar una eternidad por el pero al menos quería saber que no eran solo ilusiones suyas quería aunque fuera la mas mínima muestra no pedía que en ese momento le saliera lo poeta y se le echara enzima (claro que si lo pedía pero sabia que nunca lo iba a hacer u .u) pero aunque fuera una seña o mueca de su parte. Así que muy decidida y antes de que se le fuera el valor se puso frente a el llamando su atención – ¿que pasa?- pregunta el sin mostrar mucho interés – mmm bueno… es que….yo quería…- no podría creerlo podía convencer a grandes lideres y hablar frente a toda una nación sin mostrar ni una gota de nerviosismo pero ahora no le podía hablar a el eso era algo frustrante para ella- ¿Qué ..?- pregunto el algo enfadado- si es que yo…quería hablar de…algo con tigo- se estaba poniendo muy nerviosa- ¿de que?- dijo el ya algo desesperado de esa situación. Tomo un poco de aire para relajarse y poder continuar- bueno lo que yo te quería decir es que…tu..Me gustas mucho….y pues quería saber si tu sentías algo así m…- no pudo terminar de decirlo cuando Heero comenzó a carcajearse a mas no poder como nunca lo había hecho en su vida, Relena se que choqueada al ver su reacción y no sabia que hacer, en eso cuando Heero por fin pudo calmarse y volvió a su pose fría y calculadora se le quedo viendo y la dijo

-de donde sacaste tremenda estupidez- la rubia estaba en shock- debe ser una broma verdad

-no bueno es que yo pensé que….-

-que apoco pensaste que sentía algo por ti solo por venir e verte-dijo heero con sarcasmo- en serio te creía mas inteligente

Que?- fue lo único que puedo decir se sentía al borde del llanto

Ay dios que desesperación de mujer en serio- dijo tapándose la cara con una mano y haciendo ademán de desesperación

HEERO..-

-OK para que veas te lo voy a explicar solo para que no te sigas haciendo falsas esperanzas-

Mira el hecho que yo venga a verte es solo y únicamente para protegerte ya que eres una persona muy importante en este momento, y si algo te llega a Pasar la paz por la que luche se viene abajo- esto lo dijo mas frió de lo normal

Pero, por que Heero?- ella no podía dejar de llorar por todo lo que escuchaba- yo CREI que tu sentías algo por mi o si no por que me prometiste estar siempre a mi lado, o por que me besaste aquella vez en la nave, ee por que? y cuando me diste el oso y la carta que me diste por que me escribiste todas esas cosas.

…. – el no contesto solo permaneció en silencio y en un vago momento se noto un poco de dolor en sus ojos que rápidamente desapareció.

Heero responde? – le suplicaba ella como si de esa respuesta dependiera su vida

No- fue lo único que pronuncio de pronto se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar

Por que no?...- Relena lo dijo en un acto de desesperación no podía dejar que se marchara por que sabia que nunca lo volvería a ver- …Que no merezco ni siquiera una respuesta; Heero yo te amo y siempre espere el DIA en el que tu por fin te decidieras a confesar que me amabas; y si te espere fue por que tu me diste esa esperanza y no me puedes decir que me equivoco porque sabes que es verdad

Heero se paro enseco voltio a verla y se acerco a ella con su rostro muy unido y le dijo un poco más calmado y con un pequeño rastro de ternura- lo siento, adiós Relena

Se separaron y el se marcho dejando a la rubia petrificada en el jardín y con la lagrimas brotando de sus ojos con desesperación

Paso una semana desde lo ocurrido y la vida seguía su curso ella no podía dejar sus responsabilidades por un amor no correspondido, axial que frente a las personas ella se mostraba normal, Pero cuando llegaba la noche y estaba sola en su habitación todo regresaba y lloraba desconsolada y dolida aquel día había sido demasiado para ella.

Era sábado y como las cosas estaban muy tranquilas ella se podía tomar el lujo de agarrar el fin de semana para descansar, pero ese día no tenia ánimos de estar con nadie solo quería quedarse en su cuarto a llorar en un intento desesperado de que talvez si en esos dos días lloraba hasta ya no poder iba a lograr sacarlo de una vez por todas. Y axial lo intento toda la mañana se la paso deprimida y recordándolo, el problema fue que el estar ay sola y depresiva la desespero, tenia que salir igual no quería estar con nadie pero, el estar en esa casa la estaba enloqueciendo eran muchos recuerdos y muy rápido para poder pasarlos

En eso se acordó que el circo de Catherine había llegado al reino y ella le había prometido ir a visitarla pero no había podido ir por el trabajo, y es que ellas después de la guerra se conocieron por los muchachos y se hicieron buenas amigas- si ir con Catherine será lo mejor necesito sacarlo- pensó ella que su amiga la ayudaría en esas circunstancias y es que ella no tenia muchas amigas debido a que su trabajo la había dejado sin vida propia.

Se fue caminando hacia el circo ya que necesitaba calmarse antes de llegar y el lugar no quedaba muy lejos, al legar al circo lo vio vació axial que se paso directo al remolque de su amiga pero nadie respondió (eso pasa por ser maleducados y llegar sin avisar -), desilusionada se dispuso a marcharse pero en eso una voz la detuvo. Era Trowa el estaba vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla y sin playera (para el deleite de todas)con una toalla en la mano ya que se había acabado de bañar- ¿Relena?- pregunto el algo incrédulo- TROWA¡ - dijo ella con la mirada perdida en el y un poco de sonrojo en su cara no cabía duda que el tiempo le había favorecido a el "pero que estas pensando tonta tu no deberías estar pensando en eso que no se supone que tu estas dolida y que al único que te puede gustar es heero" (aaaa medio depresiva la muchacha u.u )- RELENA – el llamado la saco de sus pensamientos- perdón es que no te reconocí, como estas- la saludo de beso ya que se habían tomado confianza y hasta cariño ya que tenían mucho tiempo de conocerse de hecho trowa había agarrado otro tipo de interés hacia ella pero tuvo que borrarlo ya que sabia que nunca le ganaría a lo que sentía por el soldado perfecto

- buscabas a Cath salio se fueron a una fiesta por el cumpleaños del jefe-

Ya veo y por que no fuiste tú-

Es que las reuniones no son mi estilo- se le quedo viendo y dijo- por que no habías venido pensamos que ya no vendrías

Perdón esque tuve mucho asuntos que tratar- trowa se fijo que tenia el rostro rojo y una mirada muy triste y se le izo raro ya que no estaba acostumbrado a verla axial

Relena esta bien? Te pasa algo?-

No, estoy bien porque lo dices-lo dijo tratando de fingir una sonrisa

Te vez muy triste en verdad estas bien- se notaba en el un poco de preocupación raro en el pero el tiempo lo había cambiado un poco- si de verdad, no es nada..- trato de convencerlo, trowa al ver que no quería decir nada decidió cambiar de tema para no seguirla incomodando axial que se le ocurrió preguntar sobre algo que según el le levantaría los ánimos- Y como esta Heero hace un rato que no se de el?- Relena al escuchar ese nombre no pudo aguantar y pa variar se soltó a llorar trowa al verla no pudo hacer nada mas que abrazarla (eso y que andaba de lujurias jijiji ntc u.o) – que tienes estas bien- relena no podía controlarse estaba devastada y solo se aferraba mas a el; trowa le dijo que se pasaran al remolque para que se pudiera calmar, relena se sentó en el pequeño sofá mientras trowa preparaba un poco de te; después de servir las tazas el se puso junto a ella en el sofá y tomaron el te en silencio, ya que terminaron y que ella estaba mas tranquila ella le comenzó a contar todo lo que había pasado, el solo la escuchaba con su típica cara de seria y sin expresión pero por el fondo debía admitir que se sentía un poco feliz, ya que aunque el había tratado de olvidarla no lo había logrado, no entendía que era lo que ella le había dado, en realidad nunca tuvieron una conversación extensa pero desde que comenzó a ir con cath cada que se encontraban, ya fuera en el reino o en algún otro sitio en el que ella andaba de trabajo. El siempre la observaba y esque no entendía como no quererla, era madura, responsable, simpática, había logrado lo que pocos, y aparte tenía una muy buena figura.

El por dentro sentía coraje de cómo era posible que heero la despreciara axial, ella le daba a heero todo lo que trowa quería, para el - y no se que hacer Trowa trato de apartarlo de mi mente pero no puedo- esas palabras lo devolvió de sus pensamientos- y que vas a hacer- le pregunto el

no se que me aconsejas tu ya e intentado todo y no lo logro- ella volteo a verlo con una mirada llena de desesperación trowa percibió que le estaba pidiendo ayuda pero no sabia que hacer, el consolar a las personas no era su fuerte y mas con ella que en verdad no la quería hacer sentir mal.

Después de meditarlo un poco contesto- te aconsejo que rehagas tu vida intenta conocer a alguien mas tomate unas vacaciones se que hace mucho no te vas a ningún lado por placer –

-pero quien podría conocer y si me vuelven a lastimar no yo creo que nunca podré volver a amar

-no digas eso Relena, no todos son iguales- (aja la típica respuesta)

-no te creo para mí ya no existe eso nunca más, no volveré a querer a ningún hombre, me dedicare a mi trabajo y punto-

-y si te dijera que ay alguien que nunca te lastimaría y que te promete estar siempre a tu lado siempre amándote y haciéndote sentir dichosa, que… que es capas de dejarlo todo con tal de estar a tu lado

-te diría que yo le correspondería de la misma manera, me entregaría a el completamente, pero eso es imposible quien podría ser esa persona- dijo ella un tanto incrédula

En eso inesperadamente Trowa la beso con una ternura y pasión indescriptibles; al principio ella se resistió un poco y lo aparto. El peli-castaño al sentir el rechaso, se sintió muy apenado y destrozado, como se le había ocurrido hacerlo, como pudo imaginar que alguien de la altura de ella se llegaría a fijar en el; un simple payaso de circo - lo siento- fue lo único que atino a decir

-Por… porque lo hiciste- lo dijo la rubia que tenia su cara roja como un tomate

-perdón es solo que…- no quería decir mas no podía creerlo durante todo ese tiempo nunca le confeso a nadie sus sentimientos y ahora que se había atrevido, fue rechazado ya no quería seguir con eso lo mejor seria que se fuera y regresara cuando Catherine estuviera ay y nunca mas hablaran del tema

Que Trowa? Contéstame por favor

Perdón no debí actuar axial fue un impulso, será mejor que te vallas y regreses después, te prometo nunca decir nada, esto nunca paso si axial lo quieres

Pero trowa…solo dime tus serias esa persona de la que me hablaste

Perdón en verdad, no hablemos del tema no serviría de nada

Contéstame- ella se paro y se puso frente a el, arrodillándose para verle su cara la cual estaba escondida entre el cabello del castaño- lo eres

Relena…

Estarías con migo no te pido que por siempre pero, me amarías el tiempo que durara

Si, te amaría y mi amor seria eterno desde hace mucho que te quiero, te necesito a mi lado, déjame borrarte ese pasado tan doloroso y crear un nuevo comien..- no pudo terminar la frase por que ella lo beso, el al sentir su calor recorriendo su ser, se estremeció por completo, la abrazo y se dejo llevar por el momento mientras ella recorría con sus manos su espalda y jugaba con sus cabellos. Después de un rato se separaron para tomar aire pero permanecían abrazados, y mirándose a los ojos, el antes de continuar le dijo- se que no soy Heero pero prometo tratar hacer que me quieras-ella le tapo la boca con un dedo- sssshhhhh, no digas esas cosas no te bese por que quiero olvidar a heero, te bese por que axial lo quise por que me gustas y porque quiero tener una historia a tu lado

No te voy a decir que no me duela ya lo que paso, pero nunca te comparare solo déjame estar a tu lado por que eso si necesito sentirme querida, te necesito por favor no quiero estar sola

Y nunca lo estarás te lo prometo- lo dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios

se acerco a los dulces labios color carmesí y los volvió a besar, la abrazo y lentamente la empezó a acariciar recorriendo primero toda la espalda, luego en pausas esperando la aprobación de ella comenzó a bajar hasta posarse en sus caderas, estaba nerviosa por lo que le pedía su acompañante así que vacilo un momento, para después tomar su mano y bajarla colocándola en sus muslos, el comprendió que le había dado la pauta para seguir y continuo con su travesía, bajo a sus piernas y las acaricio suave, pero a la vez firmemente, subió y se detuvo de nuevo en sus muslos los cuales los apretó un poco sintiéndolos y así continuo subiendo hasta posarse en sus senos, y mientras los apretaba, acariciaba y los hacia suyos, le besaba el cuello como si quisiera devorársela, ella estaba rodeada de mil sensaciones, solo se dejaba llevar por las caricias que le brindaba su acompañante, de pronto sintió como la levantaba sin dejar de besarla y la llevaba a la cama que estaba a unos pasos de ay, la acostó e intento continuar pero le fue imposible ya que ella lo recostó y lo comenzó a acariciar, lentamente lo beso en los labios bajando por su cuello, comenzó a subir y a bajar sus manos acariciándolo todo y frotando con su mano su pene el cual estaba totalmente erecto, esto le producía a trowa un placer inimaginable

después de un rato de caricias mutuas, estaban totalmente excitados y querían mas ya que todo lo habían hecho por enzima de la ropa; así que sin detenerse trowa y lo mas rápido posible le quito toda la ropa de la parte de arriba ya no aguantaba las ganas de hacerla suya, pero al verla ay en la cama y semi desnuda entregándose a el, no pudo evitar pararse un momento para susurrarle al odio- eres perfecta- la rubia no le pudo contestar ya que esas palabras la habían estremecido, se estaba volviendo loca , de tanto placer que había recibido. El puso su boca en sus senos los lamía, chupaba, los recorría con su boca y no dejaba que se les escapara ni un solo lugar, mientras tanto con sus manos iba quitando el resto de sus prendas ya completamente desnuda bajo por su abdomen, y llego hasta su sexo y lo probo, Relena ya no resistía se estaba volviendo loca de placer, intento inútilmente levantarse para poder tocar a su acompañante, pero este la detuvo recostándola de nuevo- hoy tu vas a hacer la consentida- lo dijo de una forma tan seductora que la rubia se puso toda roja provocando una pequeña risa de su acompañante y de inmediato continuo con las caricias pero no por mucho, ya que tampoco resistía, quería hacerla suya, poder estar dentro de ella, trowa se desnudo lo mas apresurado posible,

Se puso en cima viéndola a los ojos, ella estaba tan nerviosa y preocupada-que te pasa no quieres que continué- dijo el - no es solo… que..Nunca había estado con alguien- el rió divertido y a la vez complacido ya que esas palabras lo hacia sentirse especial mínimo eso iba a ser solo de el-no te preocupes tendré mucho cuidado- la beso lentamente y empezó a entrar con cuidado tratando de no lastimarla, observando su cara para tratar de distinguir algún rastro de dolor, de pronto, ya adentro espero un momento para que ella se acostumbrara a el. Y luego comenzó el vaivén primero lento aumentando poco a poco, sus bocas se unían de vez en cuando pero en realidad sus miradas estaban perdidas la una en la otra y axial continuaron hasta llegar al clímax y tirarse en la cama exhaustos

El la puso en su pecho, acariciando su cabello mientras que el sueño los cubría lo último que pudo hacer fue besar su frente y decirle

-te quiero-

Yo también te quiero trowa-y pasaron toda la noche abrazados mas uno de los dos no pudo dormir, no podía creer todo lo que había pasado se había entregado a el, pero porque?, bueno eso ya no importaba solo sabia que ahora no la iba a dejar nunca, por fin encontró alguien por quien el sintiera cariño, porque no lo negaba tenia a Catherine pero con ella era distinto era cariño seguro pero era mas fraternal el sabia que tarde o temprano ella se iba a casar o a hacer su vida y ya no seria lo mismo, y el quedaría solo de nuevo, pero el tenerla recostada a un lado de su cama le daba esperanza de que no todo era tan malo de un futuro feliz y por fin una vida normal. Pero tal vez estaba adelantando las cosas.. Pero ya no quería seguir pensando en nada axial que la abrazo adormilándose con su aroma- en verdad nunca mas estaremos solos- y se perdió en un mundo de ensueños

A la mañana siguiente se despertaron ya que comenzaron a escuchar ruidos no podían creerlo se les había olvidado que todos los del circo regresarían temprano y relena no había avisado que saldría ayer, axial que la rubia se paro rápidamente vistiéndose el se encargo de sacarla sin que nadie los pudiera ver ya que no quería manchar su buen nombre, ya afuera se fueron caminando a la casa de Relena, los dos estaban muy callados ya que no sabían que decir o como actuar, a una cuadra de su casa se quedaron parados viéndose con un leve sonrojo en sus caras- y ahora..- dijo ella toda sonrojada y confundida-no se tu que propones-no sep me gustaría.. Me gustaría volver a verte- el le dio un beso – a mi también me dejarías venir a visitarte- por supuesto me gustaría mucho­

-voy a tomar mis vacaciones ya que hace mucho que no lo ago-

-axial, entonces talvez yo también agarre mis vacaciones… te gustaría viajar..Con migo-

-no crees que es algo precipitado-

No te quiero obligar a nada, si no quieres puedo venir a verte solamente- quiso aclarar las cosas ya que sintió que iba muy rápido

Mmm- no estaba muy segura para ella era muy rápido pero en verdad le gustaba y no quería que tuvieran problemas por Heero axial que se decidió- no esta bien me gustaría mucho viajar con tigo

En verdad?- aunque su cara no lo expresaba el se había puesto feliz con la respuesta

Si quieres ven a comer a mi casa y nos ponemos de acuerdo

Esta bien entonces hasta al rato- trowa le dio un beso rápido en los labios pero ella lo abrazo y se besaron muy intensamente después de unos minutos se separaron por falta de aire y el se despido alejándose por las calles mientras que ella llegaba a su casa.

Esta hubiera sido una linda historia pero lamentablemente no todo iba a ser tan bonito se presentarían muchos obstáculos y pronto descubrirían cuales


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personas me pertenece , que pena snif snif, pero la historia si fue creada por mí… n.n**_

_**Y vivieron felices ¿?**_

_**El otro lado del problema**_

En un puerto espacial se ve a heero subir a un trasbordador: llevaba puesto un traje de los prevents, tenia su expresión seria de siempre pero algo en el era diferente; su mirada aparte de inexpresiva estaba vacía, por dentro estaba devastado, duo quien iba con el intentaba animarlo ya que mas o menos estaba enteradote la situación (bueno mas bien de tanto que lo había molestado, heero no tuvo mas remedio que contarle para que lo dejara en paz), pero heero estaba totalmente sumergido en sus pensamientos.

Flash Back

Heero se encontraba arreglándose para dirigirse a casa de relena, ya que desde que había acabado la guerra el la visitaba cada que podía, no entendía como era que no podía sacársela de la cabeza, bueno la verdad era que si sabia la razón, pero no quería involúcrala en nada ; el se quedo como preventivo en realidad para cuidar a relena, pero no solo ese era su trabajo ya que después de haberse terminado la guerra, y la paz era una realidad tanto en las colonias como en la esfera terrestre, aun quedaban pequeños grupos terroristas; que amenazaban con acabara con la paz que tanto trabajo les había costado conseguir. Por eso era que heero se desaparecía tanto, el era uno de los oficiales de campo al mando y tenia que enfrentarse en situaciones difíciles y peligrosas.

Cuando heero se disponía a salir a la casa de relena el estaba decidido a declararle sus sentimientos lo había meditado mucho y había descubierto que sus sentimientos por ella eran reales y fuertes, por eso es que estaba comenzando un negocio el cual iba creciendo cada vez mas, el ya quería una vida mas tranquila, como una persona normal o lo mas normal que pudiera llegar a ser, y que mejor que estar con ella que siempre lo había esperado, que se preocupaba por el y que con el solo hecho de estar sentado a su lado en ese árbol el se llenaba de una tranquilidad que por momentos le hacia olvidar su doloroso pasado, el la amaba aunque le costaba aceptarlo y aunque sabia que no se había portado muy amable con ella, estaba dispuesto a recuperar todo el tiempo perdido y conquistarla e intentar vivir toda una vida a su lado (OK, ya se que no suena a heero pero ya había pasado mucho tiempo y todos cambiaron un poco)

Pero no todo le saldría tan fácil, mientras meditaba en todo lo anterior entro una llamada en la cual le informaban que tenia que partir a una misión de muy alto riesgo en el cual probablemente perdiera la vida, al parecer un grupo terrorista de las colonias estaba intentando comenzar una nueva guerra y estaban construyendo armas de destrucción masiva y un nuevo ejercito de mobil suits de los cuales no tenían demasiada información y el por ser unos de los mas hábiles tendría que entrar solo a su cuartel y acabar con ellos desde adentro y todo tenia que ser lo mas rápido posible para no causar alarma a los civiles. El resto del equipo se quedaría solo como reserva en caso de complicarse la misión pero era un grupo reducido ya que no querían llamar la atención de nadie.

- misión aceptada- no tenia opción no podía permitir que algo así ocurriera deseaba estar con relena pero no podía negar su deber.

De acuerdo- se escucho una voz al otro lado del comunicador- entonces prepárate para salir mañana a las 500 horas, en el camino se te informaran los detalles de la misión

Entendido- se limito a decir el, ya terminada la llamada heero se quedo quieto un momento no podía creerlo de repente su ser sintió una sensación extraña que no es que fuera nueva pero si rara y mas por la situación

_Por que siento miedo, por favor has estado en situaciones mas difíciles _– era cierto, no era un novato y era unos de los mejores pero últimamente o mejor dicho desde haces unos cuatro meses no se sentía el mismo desde que fue a una misión a la colonia L4 en la cual casi muere; de un momento a otro su cuerpo no le respondió y no por que tuviera miedo (o ganas de ir al baño jijijiji perdón no me pude resistir -) sino por que perdió fuerzas y callo provocando que lo hirieran de gravedad. Desde ese día volvió a ocurrir varias veces mas solo que por suerte no durante misiones; pero no iba a decir nada no podía permitir parecer débil eso lo haría vulnerable y por supuesto no quería dejar esta misión aunque perdiera la vida y a relena, no se iba a quedar cruzado de manos cuando igual podía ir a la misión y que no pasara nada en absoluto.

Ya en la casa de relena todo iba aparentemente normal estaban como siempre en el árbol ese día heero no quería decir nada, que no es que dijera mucho pero no quería hacer nada mas que leer verla sentada a su lado necesitaba relajarse no se podía sacar de la cabeza que algo iba a salir mal, no temía morir pero no quería hacerlo por un descuido y tampoco estaba preparado para perderla pero ay fue donde todo comenzó

Relena se puso frente a el llamando su atención – ¿que pasa?- pregunta el algo curioso pero no lo aparentaba

– Mmm bueno… es que….yo quería…- se podía ver a leguas que estaba muy nerviosa- ¿Qué...?- pregunto algo molesto no estaba para andar con rodeos- si es que yo…quería hablar de…algo con tigo- se estaba poniendo muy nerviosa - ¿de que?- dijo el ya algo desesperado de esa situación temia que la estuvieran amenazando o algo por el estilo. Tomo un poco de aire para relajarse y poder continuar- bueno lo que yo te quería decir es que…tu...Me gustas mucho….y pues quería saber si tu sentías algo así m…- no podia creerlo por que se lo decia ahora cuando tendria que marcharse, le estaba diciendo todo lo que el le queria confesar, que cruel destino que jugaba con el, pero no podia aceptarlo no ahora que se iba y que lo mas provablera que no regresara, hasi que decidio a su falta de experiencia en ese tipo de asuntos que tenia que hacer que lo olvidara no le gustaria que ella sufriera por el si llegaba a morir y lo mejor era hacer que lo odiara asi le seria mas facil hacerlo y si no moria podia agarrar esta mision como escusa para terminar con todo y volveria para tratar de recuperarla y mas ahora que veia que ella sentia lo mismo por el (ok es tonta su idea pero por dios era heero y como dije no era el mas apto para esos asuntos).

Estaba decidido y tenia que ser ya porque dentro de poco se iría y que mejor que agarrar ese tema para lograr su cometido por mas que eso le doliera- _es lo mejor heero no dudes_-comenzó a reírse sin parar mientras que pensaba como proseguir ,pudo notar como Relena se que choqueada al ver su reacción y no sabia que hacer, en eso cuando Heero por fin pudo calmarse y volvió a su pose fría y calculadora se le quedo viendo y la dijo odiándose a si mismo y muriendo por dentro

-de donde sacaste tremenda estupidez- la rubia estaba en shock- debe ser una broma verdad

-no bueno es que yo pensé que….-

-que apoco pensaste que sentía algo por ti solo por venir e verte-dijo heero lo mas sarcástico y creíble que podía ser- en serio te creía mas inteligente

Que?- pudo notar que ella iba a llorar, algo que no podía soportar pero a estas alturas no daría marcha atrás

Ay dios que desesperación de mujer en serio- dijo tapándose la cara con una mano y haciendo ademán de desesperación

HEERO...-

-OK para que veas te lo voy a explicar solo para que no te sigas haciendo falsas esperanzas-

Mira el hecho que yo venga a verte es solo y únicamente para protegerte ya que eres una persona muy importante en este momento, y si algo te llega a Pasar la paz por la que luche se viene abajo- esto lo dijo mas frió de lo normal

Pero, por que Heero?- ella no podía dejar de llorar por todo lo que escuchaba- yo CREI que tu sentías algo por mi o si no por que me prometiste estar siempre a mi lado, o por que me besaste aquella vez en la nave, ee por que? y cuando me diste el oso y la carta que me diste por que me escribiste todas esas cosas.

…. – el no contesto solo permaneció en silencio y noto que su rosto se entristecía no lo podía ver pero si lo sentía, estaba destrozado quería abrazarla y besarla pero no – _esto es lo mejor no flaquees_- y rápidamente volvió a su postura inexpresiva

Heero responde? – noto la desesperación de su pregunta

No- fue lo único que pronuncio de pronto se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar ya no lo soportaba tenia que salir de ahí

Por que no?...- Relena lo dijo en un acto de desesperación no podía dejar que se marchara por que sabia que nunca lo volvería a ver- …Que no merezco ni siquiera una respuesta; Heero yo te amo y siempre espere el día en el que tu por fin te decidieras a confesar que me amabas; y si te espere fue por que tu me diste esa esperanza y no me puedes decir que me equivoco porque sabes que es verdad

Heero se paro enseco voltio a verla y se acerco a ella con su rostro muy unido y le dijo un poco más calmado y con un pequeño rastro de ternura- lo siento, adiós Relena

Se separaron y el se marcho dejando a la rubia petrificada en el jardín y con la lagrimas brotando de sus ojos con desesperación

Fin Flash Back

_Solo un mes prometo regresar y volver a conquistarte, serás mía y recuperare todo el tiempo perdido- _el trasbordador despego, no pensaría en nada mas que en volver al fin y alcabo era el y estaba decidido en sobrevivir.

Relena ¡

Continuara…

Hola aquí yo de nuevo pido perdón por la tardanza, muchas gracias por su apoyo la verdad no esperaba recibir ningún review muchas gracias espero que este capitulo les guste y que me sigan dejando comentarios para ir mejorando cada vez mas n.n

A y quiero pedir una disculpa por la presentación del capitulo anterior como ya dije soy nueva en esto

**Zaro:** muchas gracias tu fuiste mi primer review n-n y si a mi también me frustraba tener que traducirlo al español me gustaría que alguien mas hiciera uno por que no es lo mismo leer el fic de alguien mas que el propio. Espero que este capitulo te guste y espero tu comentario

**Hiyoko**: me halaga que me digas que no soy tan mala hago lo que se puede y mas aun que lo leyeras a pesar de mis enormes ENOOORRMES faltas de ortografía y esque al utilizar el corrector de ortografía me equivoque y todos los "ASI" me los cambio por "AXIAL" no me di cuenta hasta que leí tu mensaje jejeje espero que este sea mejor

**Vicky Yun Kamiya** : si en verdad se que cuesta trabajo poner a relena con otro que no sea heero aunque me gusto esta pareja desde la primera vez que lo lei en ingles y se me hace la mejor opción que con los demás en especial con wufei que e visto que es con el que mas la relacionan. Pero me da gusto que te gustara y espero tu opino para este capitulo

**Sao Yui** : hola cuñada jejejeje. Gracias por tu apoyo, y sabes estaba leyendo tus gusto y yo también tengo una obsesión por las vacas y los japonesillo jijiji. Se que no viene al caso pero se me iso dato curioso n-n . A oye hace tiempo lei tus fics y déjame decirte que me gustaron espero que los continúes en especial el de un simple sentimiento me quede picada


End file.
